Typically, gas turbine engines include a compressor section which delivers pressurized air to a continuous flow combustor. A diffuser assembly is usually provided in the compressor section of the engine for the purpose of converting the dynamic head of the pressurized air generated by the compressor into static pressure. For example, diffuser assemblies of some types may employ diffuser pipes each having a cross-section expanding rearwardly towards an exit end of the pipe, to direct the pressurized air therethrough and discharge the pressurized air to the combustion section of the engine at a low velocity and high static pressure. Ideally, it is desirable to convert the dynamic head of the pressurized air generated by the compressor into static pressure at the combustion section without any loss of total pressure. However, the efficiency or effectiveness of diffuser assemblies known in the art is less than satisfactory.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved compressor diffuser assembly for gas turbine engines.